The annoying heart warming touch
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Yuri ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il qu'il n'était pas qu'une personne qui aime découper les gens, il peut aussi aimer. Traduction d'une fic de Yukira. Yaoi Saizō X Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**** (****Yukirat)**** : Ceci est ma ****première histoire sur Brave 10, j'espère que vous l'aimerez Héhé, J'aime vraiment ce couple et avoir pu écrire une histoire sur eux. ****J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la<strong>** traductrice**** : ****Voilà c'est la seconde traduction que je propose sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la première dans laquelle j'ai quand même laissé pas mal de fautes, mais bon que voulez vous, je suis une **** [BIP] ^^**

**Manga**** : Brave 10**

**Rating**** : M**

**Pairing**** : Saiz****ō****x Yuri**

* * *

><p><span>Kamanosuke Yuri P.O.V<span>

Ça n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça, ce goût de sang, ce plaisir pur à couper mes ennemis était ce que j'étais supposé être. Comment un minable contacte de Saizō pouvait-il changer ce que je ressentais et ce pour quoi j'étais né ? Ça n'était pas vrai… ça ne pouvait pas l'être, non ? Ce simple contacte faisait s'ouvrir ma poitrine en deux et je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas que ça ai une signification… (NA : ou pas ?) Bien, maintenant mon esprit me parlait tout seul.

Je touchais le sommet de ma tête là où « il » m'avait touché, et je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de sa main sur moi. C'était le seul endroit de mon corps qui était encore chaud après que j'ai pris un bain dans la rivière… Oui okay, c'était une idée stupide, maintenant j'avais froid, et je me sentais sale. Je m'allongeais par terre, m'étreignant pour essayer de garder de la chaleur, pensant à la chaleur rayonnante de l'endroit où il m'avait touché. A chaque fois que je pensais à lui mon cœur commençait à s'emballer. Je couvris mes yeux avec mon bras et essayais d'arrêter de penser à lui. Ce sentiment était un mauvais sentiment et je voulais qu'il s'en aille (NA : Okay, oui, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus faux)

Je me roulais en boule, essayant de trouver le sommeil dans une tentative de me sentir mieux (NA : Achoum)

-Okay d'accord.

Je ne baignerais plus jamais dans une rivière…

Saizō P.O.V

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre du château de Sanada Yukimura, où nous restions parce qu'on nous avait dit que nous serions dix braves soldats pour Sanada lui-même. Oui okay, est-ce que ça ressemblait à quelque chose que je voulais faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrivait à moi. Et ce n'était pas le pire, je devais surveiller une gamine pleurnicharde qui pensait que j'étais le seul capable de la protéger… Allons bon, pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas me donner une pause pour une fois, tout ce que je veux, c'est âtre ce que je suis… comme ci ça allait arriver de si tôt.

À chaque fois que je pensais que la vie allait me laisser tranquille les ennuis commençaient. Oh oui, je devinais que certaines personnes ici n'étaient pas trop chiantes, comme Sasuke. Il est un peu dans la lune et c'est aussi un singe mais c'est un bon combattant, je n'en sais pas vraiment beaucoup à propos de Rokuro, il ne semble pas beaucoup parler. Isanami est aussi chiante qu'on peut le penser, mais le pire doit être Yuri. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, une minute c'est « je vais te découper en morceaux » et juste après il est tout embarrassé quand je lui parle et vire au rouge de façon magnifique, notamment ce soir quand je l'ai trouvé alors que je sortais me promener. Il avait l'air transit de froid alors j'ai touché le haut de sa tête pour voir s'il allait bien. Aussitôt que je l'avais touché il s'était raidit avec l'air choqué. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait simplement pas que les gens le touchent ou peut-être était-il bipolaire (NA : Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la bipolarité à l'époque mais bon ^ ^) Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi je pensais autant à lui d'ailleurs ? Je me donnais un coup à la tête. Je suis en dessous de tout je vais dormir.

Normal P.O.V

Le matin suivant, tout le monde fut appelé dans la chambre de Sanada. Chacun s'assit, attendant qu'il leur dise ce qu'il voulait d'eux. Saizō attendait assit avec Isanami assise si près de lui qu'elle était presque littéralement allongée sur lui. Sasuke restait debout appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte extérieur et regardait les oiseaux. Et puis il y avait ces pleurnichements venants du fond de la pièce, vers lequel tout le monde se retourna pour voir Yuri assis là agissant comme s'il voulait être ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? demanda méchamment Isanami comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Elle voulait juste être toutes seule avec son "Saizō chéri". La réponse de Yuri fut un mauvais regard de mépris suivit d'un "tsss". Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette Isanami qui était trop collante et exigeante. Elle agissait comme si elle ne se souciait de personne sauf Saizō. Celui-ci se retourna au bruit dédaigneux que Yuri fit en réponse à la question d'Isanami.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Yuri était de si mauvais humeur, bien plus maussade que d'habitude. Okay Isanami était chiante, mais il n'avait pas à être si méchant avec elle.

Alors qu'il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un le regardait, Yuri se retourna et vit Saizō qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il sentit le côté de sa tête, là où Saizō l'avait touché la nuit dernière, se réchauffer. Il porta sa main à sa tête, rougit et détourna rapidement le regard.

Saizō était plus gêné qu'autre chose alors il tourna simplement la tête espérant que Sanada voudrait bien se dépêcher. A ce moment il y eut le son d'une porte s'ouvrant et Rokuro avec Sanada qui le suivait. Il rentra en regardant tout le monde puis s'assit.

-Désolé, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps, j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler.

Tout le monde dans la pièce regarda Sanada, attendant seulement qu'il leur dise pourquoi ils étaient là pour qui puissent partir le plus vite possible.

-Bien, alors commençons.

Sanada se massa le cou essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

-Bien, il y a eu pas mal de problèmes dans le voisinage. Des ninjas et des voleurs essayant de trouver Isanami et j'ai besoin que vous alliez voir et arrêtiez ces malfrats avant qu'ils ne viennent ici. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que ce lieu soit détruit, sans parler du fait qu'ils ne doivent pas emmener Isanami. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout le monde regarda simplement Sanada, enregistrant ce qu'il venait de dire, puis hochèrent simplement la tête.

-Nous le ferons Yukimura-sama.

Sasuke fut le premier à répondre étant le plus loyal à Sanada après Rokuro. Saizō changea de position.

-Dois-je conclure que nous n'avons pas le choix alors.

Il n'était évidemment pas enchanté mais de toute façon il devait le faire.

-Hah cool quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Isanami était en train de sauter de haut en bas contre Saizō. Elle était sûrement juste impatiente que son Saizō la protégé encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par nous ? Isanami je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas participer à cette mission alors que tu es celle qui est ciblée, expliqua Sanada.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je dois y aller parce que Saizō y va. Je vais là où il va.

-Je suis désolé mais ça serait contre la mission que tu y ailles alors que tu es celle qui est ciblée, il serait pus sûr que tu restes ici en sécurité.

Isanami ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça et elle essaya de se défendre.

-Mais Saizō est le seul qui peut me protéger. N'est-ce pas Saizō ?

Celui-ci n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça

-Sanada a raison, tu dis rester ici ou tu seras seulement dans le chemin si tu viens avec nous.

Il ne voulait pas que ses mots sonnent si sévèrement mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle vienne et se fasse kidnapper encore une fois.

-Mais Saizō comment peux-tu penser que tu es le seul qui peut me protéger ?

Kamanosuke Yuri P.O.V

Je m'ennuyais ferme avec tout ce monde qui arguait et commençait à me donner un sérieux mal de tête, j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtes d'être aussi immature et comprends qu'ils essayent de te protéger pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer. J'en ai marre !

Je sortis en claquant la porte derrière moi, ne me souciant pas de savoir si je l'avais cassé. J'en ai tellement marre de cet endroit, Isanami est si immature, je ne devrais pas la haïr autant mais pourtant c'était le cas. Je voilais vraiment partir mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose (_NA : ou quelqu'un_) qui me retenait ici. Une image soudaine de la nuit dernière flasha dans ma tête et je pu sentir ma poitrine faire un bond. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais toujours comme ça à chaque fois que je pensais à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à mon esprit ? Je ne pouvais pas penser correctement quand il était près de moi, il me désorientait et me faisait me questionner à propos de mes sentiments et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me retournais alors que j'avais l'impression de quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Qui est là ?

J'étais prêt à sortir mes faux quand je réalisais qui c'était et ne me raidisse.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-Je suis juste sorti pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec toi, tu es plus dans la lune que d'habitude.

Saizō ne savait pas pourquoi il était si inquiet, mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas il se sentirait quelque peu coupable. Je le regardais amusé qu'il ait seulement remarqué mon humeur.

-Ce n'est rien okay, j'étais juste ennuyé par la discussion qui se passait là dedans que j'ai simplement explosé et dit tout ce que j'vais dans la tête.

Je ne savais pas s'il allait tomber dans le panneau de ce que je lui disais, je n'arrivais pas moi-même à croire mes propres mensonges. Je pouvais voir Saizō qui lisait totalement en moi et je voulais simplement disparaitre à cet instant.

-Tu es un très mauvais menteur, tu sais. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce-qui se passe réellement ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas Saizō mais je savais que plus longtemps je restais près de lui, plus j'aurais du mal à contrôler mon imagination, je devais au moins lui dire quelque chose de crédible.

Je me sentais toujours nauséeux à cause de mon rhume et je voulais vraiment partir d'ici avant de m'effondrer.

-Je vais vraiment bien, je suis peut-être de mauvais humeur parce que je suis malade à cause de ma baignade dans la rivière la nuit dernière.

Mon visage tourna subitement au rouge vif à ce souvenir et je tournais la tête.

Saizō P.O.V

Je regardais Yuri et je pouvais dire que la seule envie qu'il avait était de partir mais je savais qu'il ne me disait pas non plus la vérité. Je vis combien la maladie l'affectait car son visage était rouge vif, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux fuchsia d'une façon encore plus mignonne… Attendez, à quoi je pense, ce mec me mettait complètement hors de moi. Je 'approchais de lui comme il semblait sur le point s'écrouler à chaque instant. Quand il vit ça il fit un pas en arrière en manquant de trébucher.

-Hey fais attention tu es malade, ne te brusque pas.

-Laisses moi tranquille, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, vas t'en !

Il allait s'enfuir mais je lai rattrapé par le bras et il se retourna en me regardant d'un air surpris, son visage si c'était possible, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je l'avais rattrapé, ça avait juste été un choix pris en une fraction de seconde. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à ce moment que je me sentis tomber alors que je réalisais que Yuri tentait de m'arracher son bras. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvés dans une position inconfortable. Yuri était sous moi, sa main toujours sur mon bras, nos visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir mon visage se réchauffer et mon cœur commencer à battre plus vite. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait ? Ses yeux rivés dans les miens, nous étions gelés sur place sans savoir quoi faire. Mon esprit me disait de bouger mais mon cœur me disait le contraire. Pourquoi Yuri n'essayait-t-il pas de me pousser aussi ? Tout ce scénario était si troublant, et nous étions bloqués comme ça pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, juste à nous regarder l'un l'autre. J'étais secoué par mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une toux se fasse entendre derrière nous.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ici ?

Je me retournais pour voir Isanami debout, nous regardant confuse et bouleversée en même temps. Je réalisais tout d'un coup ce qui s'était passé et sautais sur mes pieds.

-Hum… nous nous entrainions juste et j'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur Yuri. N'est-ce pas ? dis-je en regardant Yuri.

Celui-ci encore secoué me regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, chercha quelque chose à dire.

-Euh… oui c'est ça, c'était un entrainement et Saizō a fait son idiot et il m'est tombé dessus.

Et après ça Yuri se relava et partit se préparer pour sa mission

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yukirat<span> : Fin du chapitre un, j'espère que vous l'avez aimez, je sais que ce n'est pas excellent mais je fais de mon mieux. Please review :) et dites moi ce qui est bon et ce qui pourrait être mieux. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lovely<span> : Voilà, alors je vous encourage à aller voir la fiction originale de Yukirat, qui est juste sympas à lire quand on cherche quelque chose d'assez simple à lire en anglais, rien que pour s'entrainer… ^^ Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que les deux chapitres suivants viendrons parce que je suis assez lente rien que pour l'écriture, la traduction on en parle pas, et comme j'ai peu de temps j'en parle pas …. (=.=)**

**En attendant**

**Ja na **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**** (Yukirat) : Coucou tout le monde, merci pour les reviews. Je suis désolée ça m'a pris un moment pour poster le chapitre suivant, je voulais écrire un nouveau chapitre seulement si les gens aimaient. Encore une fois je ne peux pas vous remercier assez.**

**Maintenant il est temps de lire :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>** : Bon deuxième chapitre de ma deuxième fic traduite, vous aurez les deux premiers chapitres en même temps parce que je me suis rendue compte que la **** que je suis a purement et simplement oublié de poster le premier… (mais quelle conne !)**

**Manga**** : Brave 10**

**Rating**** : M**

**Pairing**** : Saiz****ō**** x Yuri**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Tout le monde avait ses affaires et était prêt pour la mission. On pouvait dire que la plupart d'entre eux ne voulait vraiment pas partir surtout car ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Ils étaient tous en train d'attendre dehors devant la demeure que Sanada arrive pour leur dire au revoir. Il y avait comme une tension dans l'air entre Saizō et Yuri après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, et ils prenaient soin de rester aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible. Sasuke était penché contre le poteau, attendant patiemment que son maître arrive. Rokuro lui attendait de façon hésitante, pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il devait partir pour cette mission sans Sanada dont il n'avait jamais quitté le côté. Mais Sanada l'avait assuré qu'on aurait besoin de lui pour cette mission alors il n'avait osé refuser l'un des souhaits de son maître.

Tout le monde fut tiré de ses pensées part les plaintes de Yuri qui se demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'en aller sans que Sanada ne leur dise adieu. Ils furent tous plus ou moins d'accord avec lui mais quel était le besoin d'empirer ça en pleurnichant…

**Saiz****ō**** P.O.V**

J'étais vraiment irrité par l'attente, cette mission était bien la dernière chose que j'avais en tête à ce moment. Je ne pouvais sortir l'image de Yuri hors de ma tête, comme les sentiments que je ne voulait pas ressentir et la façon dont nous avions été à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Imaginez ce qui se serrait passé si Isanami n'était pas arrivée au bon moment nous aurions pu...

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre tout le monde, j'avais des aff-

-Est-ce que ça va être cette excuse à chaque fois que vous êtes en retard ? Allons nous savons tous que vous êtes juste fainéant.

Yuri releva le regard vraiment énervé, je pense qu'il était juste malade d'attendre, comme nous tous. Au sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait, Yuri se retourna et me regarda droit vers moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire j'évitais juste son regard et essayait de me concentrer sur autre chose, maudissant ce qui m'arrivait.

-Ne parles pas au maître comme ça tu n'as pas le...

-C'est bon Sasuke, je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait rien dire de méchant là dedans, dit-il avec son sourire sarcastique que je détestais, bien, ne devrions nous donc pas nous mettre au travail. Cette mission ne devrait pas vous prendre plus d'une semaine en considérant que les attaques ont étés assez loin dans les villes voisines, il toussa avant de continuer, vous quatre allez partir immédiatement pour traquer ces attaquants tout repose sur vous pour sauver Isanami et revenir ici sains et saufs.

Comme si un signal avait été donné, Isanami arriva courant et criant dans mes bras. Cool tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Sai... Saizō ne peux-tu pas rester ici et laisser les autres sortir et tuer les attaquants ? Je ne veux pas être sans toi.

Elle était pratiquement en train de pleurer dans mon haut.

-Isanami lâches-moi tu vas ruiner mon uniforme, je t'ai déjà dit que je devais y aller parce que je le devais. Fais juste ce qu'on te dis pour une fois et restes ici comme une gentille fille, okay ?

Espérons que ça l'a convaincue. Mon dieu je suis trop vieux pour ça.

Elle s'arrêta de sangloter assez longtemps pour regarder, la haine et la tristesse dans ses yeux avec ce qui ressemblait à de la trahison.

-Oui, de toute façon tout ce que tu veux c'est passer tout ton temps avec Yuri, t'es un imbécile.

Elle me frappa avant de s'enfuir vers ce qui me sembla être sa chambre.

D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Moi et Yuri hein, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi, elle a juste vu cette scène avant de tout mélanger. Je lançais un regard Yuri et vis qu'il était rouge tomate, essayant de cacher son visage des autres. Je me retournais pour voir l'expression de tous les autres qui ne reflétaient souvent que confusion et surprise.

-Hum... bien c'est nouveaux, à quoi notre petite miss Isanami faisait-elle référence, hé ? Demanda Sanada avec ce diabolique petit sourire satisfait une fois de plus sur son visage.

-Ce n'était rien, elle m'a juste vu me battre avec Yuri et a eu les mauvaises idées, c'est tout. Maintenant allons-y avant que nous ne mourions de vieillesse.

Sur ce je partis ne me souciant vraiment de savoir si qui que ce soit me suivait, je voulais juste être seul et comprendre ce qui se passait.

**Yuri Kamanosuke P.O.V**

Quand je vis Saizō s'en aller en marchant je le regardais sans savoir quoi faire, mais je vis Sasuke et Rokuro le suivre et décidais que je devais aussi en faire de même. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Isanami ait dit quelque chose comme ça, elle était totalement à côté de la plaque en faisant des fausses accusations pareilles. Nous étions juste en train de parler et il m'est accidentellement tombé dessus. Oui c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que j'essayais de me rassurer moi même plus qu'autre chose ? Ça crains.

Je regardais le dos de Saizō alors que nous marchions, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes yeux de le regarder et c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je réalisais alors que j'étais à la traîne derrière tout le monde et pensais que je ferais mieux de les rattraper dans une tentative de faire la conversation, c'était mieux que de passer ce voyage dans le silence.

-Où sont tous les ennemis, je sent prêt à découper quelque chose, dis-je alors en aillant l'air plus confiant que je ne me sentais.

Tout le monde me regarda surpris par le brusque début de conversation.

-Nous ne marchons que depuis une petite heure, tu pense vraiment qu'il vont apparaître comme ça ? Et c'est stupide de demander aux ennemis de se monter et de nous attaquer.

Bien Sasuke devait être aussi sérieux que d'habitude et prenait tout au premier degré.

-Oh doux Jésus je rigolais, j'en ai juste tellement marre de ce silence, on peut pas parler ou quelque chose ?

-Toute le monde n'aime pas forcément parler non-stop comme toi, dit Saizō sans se soucier tu ton de sa voix.

Je sentis une profonde douleur dans ma poitrine, il n'avait pas besoin d'être si dur, attendez qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? J'en avais rien à faire, rien du tout.

-C'est pas vrai je peux être silencieux si je veux, lui dis-je avec une moue.

-Bien, alors que dirais tu de voir si tu peux passer le reste de la journée sans dire un mot.

-Bien alors je vais le faire !

Je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, je peux me taire si je veux.

**Saizō P.O.V**

Il faisait presque nuit noire et je pensais qu'il était temps de dresser le camps pour la nuit. J'étais amusé que Yuri n'ai pas dit un seul mot depuis lors, et je devais bien avouer qu'il nous avait donné tort. Je me sentais un peu fière de lui, juste un peu, je ne ferais rien de ça.

-Okay les gars, je pense qu'on devrait dresser le camps pour la nuit, il commence à faire sombre.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, alors nous nous arrêtâmes et montâmes les tentes. J'allais collecter du bois tandis que Sasuke partit inspecter l'endroit pour être certain qu'il était sûr. Rokuro lui alla refaire leurs réserves d'eau à un lac proche et Yuri s'assit juste, ne prêtant attention à personne. Je revint avec le bois pour le feu et le rangeais en une pile au sol, m'assis sur un rondin en face de Yuri allumant le feu alors que personne encore n'était encore de retour et je n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide à Yuri.

-Hé, hum... ça te dérangerait de m'aider avec le feu ?

Yuri me regarda en prenant conscience que je lui parlait. Il me regarda douteusement. Pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça ? Soudain je me rappelais :

-Tu peux parler tu sais.

-Bien, tu es celui qui m'a dit de pas parler, dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Était-il triste ? Cool maintenant je devais faire avec lui qui boudait.

-Hum, Yuri, je heu...

-Quoi, aboya-t-il.

-Heu... vois-tu, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ce que je t'ai dis sur être silencieux tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça, c'était juste que...

Excellent maintenant je butais sur mes mots, tout ça en même temps. Il me regardait, encore plus confus maintenant sur son visage.

-J'étais juste de mauvais humeur okay alors ne le prend pas trop à cœur.

C'est vraiment ce qui est sortit de ma bouche ? Je suis un idiot. Je jure devant Dieu que son visage a tourné au rouge vif à ce moment.

-C'est bon j'm'en fiche, je ne suis pas une petite fille, c'est pas comme si j'allais être bouleversé par quelque chose comme ça... dit-il en allant plus loin.

Ouais enfin il était totalement chamboulé mais je ne dis rien quand même, je suis gentil parfois et je l'avais déjà bien assez embarrassé comme ça.

Sasuke et Rokuro revinrent peu de temps près, Sasuke aillant fait en sorte que l'endroit soit sûr et Rokuro avec l'eau.

-Hum, le bois du feu est juste aussi bon que le feu, déclara Sasuke.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que je vis que j'avais oublié d'allumer le feu. Génial, Yuri m'avait distrait de ma tache.

-Désolé j'avais oublié, je vais le faire.

Après que chacun eut mangé et fut réchauffé par le feu, ils furent prêts à aller dormir.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, dis-je

J'avais trop de chose en tête pour dormir à cet instant. Tout le monde acquiesça et alla se coucher Je marchais un peu plus loin sur le chemin pour avoir une meilleur vision de ce qui m'entourait. Je trouvais un tronc d'arbre avec la position parfaite pour s'asseoir et regarder les étoiles. Je m'assis et me mis à les contempler, j'aimais vraiment regarder le ciel quand la nuit était claire, le ciel de nuit me faisait oublier qui j'étais. Parfois je souhaitais pouvoir regarder fixement les étoiles pour toujours et de ce fait ne plus avoir à faire face à la réalité mais je savais que la terre était trop cruelle pour me laisser avoir un peu d'imagination. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais partis avec les étoiles jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit de froissement venant de derrière moi et ne me prépare pour une attaque ennemie.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolée que cette histoire donne l'impression de n'aller nul part mais ça va bientôt s'arranger je vous le promet, croyez moi :P<strong>

**Je ne veux pas vraiment que Yuri et Saizō finissent ensemble trop rapidement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous tous ? Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais faire traîner les choses ou aller au plus court ? Please review.**

**Xxx Yukirat (^/_\^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolée, encore une fois d'avoir oublié le premier chapitre, je promet de plus oublier, le chapitre trois devrait bientôt sortir en attendant review, ça fait plaisir autant à l'auteur qu'à moi :)<strong>

**Sachez que si vous avez une requête à faire passer à Yukirat vous pouvez toujours passer par moi ^^ sur ce Ja na !**


End file.
